


Blackout

by ShinyBrightStar



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyBrightStar/pseuds/ShinyBrightStar
Summary: "When you left, when you were out there, I just wanted you to come back. To the palace, to your family, and to me…"Not being able to hold off her emotions any longer, Willow decides to let her guards down and hope for the best. Robert could be the true love she had longed for since she was a little girl. Her own hero. Her own King. If only life was that easy... #Rillow (One-shot turned into a story)





	1. Chapter 1

**Blackout**

           

**_“When you left, when you were out there, I just wanted you to come back. To the palace, to your family, and to me…”_ **

Robert was taking her words in, his eyes fixated on hers, a smile creeping up on his lips for a fleeting moment. She was right where he wanted her. Robert thought he knew her well but she surprised him with her little speech. And all he could think about when his shadow towered over her fragile body was tasting her full lips for the first time.

He slowly leaned in and almost chuckled as Willow sucked in some air before closing her eyes. He closed his own eyes and his lips brushed hers gently, gulping at how soft they felt. He wasn’t planning to pull away, not before tasting her fully. And for the second time that day, Willow surprised him as she caught his lips with hers.

They were moving way too slow for Robert’s liking but he was willing to wait until she was more comfortable. He gently pulled back, his face still inches away from her, and watched as her eyes fluttered open, gazing hazily into his.

Robert’s eyes drifted back to her lips and she was smiling innocently. He wanted to kiss her again, so badly that he almost acted on it but he stopped himself. He didn’t want to scare her away after all the effort he put into the work. He whispered her name in frustration as his hand moved up to caress the side of her face.

Willow was still quiet, secretly hoping he would say something, and when he did, it was her own name. His expression was unreadable, as always, but he called her name like no other man ever did. Filled with frustration and urgency. She always thought she knew what being desired by someone felt like but she realized she’d been wrong.

The warmth of his hand, gently cupping her cheek, brought her to the present moment. She knew she had to leave his room and think about the consequences of being kissed by the King of England but for the first time in her life, she threw caution out the window.

She clutched his hand, dragging it away from her face and to her waist. Robert was observing her every move and she realized he didn’t expect this from her. But her body was too hot and her mind was far gone and the only thing she cared about was to feel his attention all over her body.

Robert leaned in once more as his arm tightly wrapped around her waist, bringing them closer together. Willow wet her lips unconsciously as his face stopped dead close to hers. She could feel his hot breath on her mouth, minty fresh, and for a short moment she worried about her own breath.

But Robert’s lips covered hers and all the worry seemed to wear off of her as he deepened the kiss. His hold on her was getting tighter but she liked it. Being pressed against his chest, tasting his tongue, she knew she could easily get used to it. He was making it too easy for her.

Robert on the hand, wasn’t doing much thinking. He had been lost in her kiss, desperately wanting to taste every inch of her perfect little mouth. Apparently she had some Champagne earlier, he could taste it all over, and he liked it. And it wasn’t just the Champagne. Willow was a good kisser, he had come to figure out. And he was thanking his lucky stars.

Robert noticed she was gently tugging on his tie, probably out of breath, so he loosened his grip and broke the kiss. He was watching her, his hand lazily resting on the small of her back. Willow was clearly out of breath but a cute smile was fixed on her face. And Robert wondered if he’d ever made someone this giddy before.

Willow was trying to get her breath back but Robert staring at her with that look in his eyes wasn’t helping. That look he’d given her for months, a mix of amusement and adoration. It always made her think he wanted to explore or conquer her, but at that moment, she was willing to let him do just that.

She was still looking up into his eyes, not knowing what to say, and strangely enough Robert was quiet as well. His fingers were playfully tapping on her back but his face looked like he was in deep thought. Willow’s insecurities threatened to resurface as she wondered if he was second guessing the kiss.

She took a step back, breaking whatever spell that was casted on them, and sighed as his hand left her back. Robert gave her one of those pointy smiles of his and started: “So…” Willow rushed: “Your Majesty, I…” But she stopped as he raised his eyebrows, his smirk widening the moment she started talking.

Willow chuckled nervously before calling his name: “Robert…” He took a step closer, erasing the space she had created between them, and asked with a smile: “Yes?” Willow opened her mouth to say something but the need to touch him again was paralyzing her.

Robert could sense her hesitation. She wanted to kiss him again but she was held back for whatever reason by her pretty little mind. He wanted to make things easier for her, to decide for her, but before he could make a move they both heard a quick knock on the door. Robert instinctively stood tall and noticed Willow distancing herself a bit from him.

The door opened and Rachel politely announced that he had a call with the prime minister. Willow looked up to him and said: “I’ll leave you to it.” Robert nodded and watched as she walked out with Rachel. He sighed before mumbling to himself: “That bloody walk…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**I can't stop writing about these two! So I'm continuing Blackout. Hope you enjoy it ;)**

 

Chapter2_Fairy tales

 

Wilhelmina Moreno was an extraordinary girl. Robert sensed it the first time he set his eyes on her innocent face. Although at the moment his mind was too busy planning the ultimate humiliation for Kathryn, her genuine smile moved him. And he took it as a sign. He needed to act quickly because the perfect Queen was right in front of him.

Months later and Robert never doubted his instinct once. Willow was hard to pursue, he had to admit, but she was worth the fight. She was going to be the perfect mother for his children and for the nation, lighting up their world as she did his.

His decision to put her on the list, as he told her, was selfish but Robert was raised to get what he wanted. It might have taken a while but he’s always been patient. Another one of her mother’s special gifts passed along to him. He knew what she craved the most and he became it. She wanted to be seen and he saw her. She wanted a fairy tale and he gave it to her. And she wanted a hero.

He could see it in her eyes when she hurried down the stairs to check on him. She was in. As she jumped into his arms, holding him tightly, he wondered if he was truly what she thought him to be. She was the epitome of light and he was as dark as it could get. 

But in his study, all alone, Robert could be himself. He could take a sip of his expensive Whiskey and acknowledge the fact that Willow had left her mark on him. After the island and after seeing Liam kiss Kathryn, the thought of love was unfamiliar to him. But every time she smiled at him, he felt a bit like his old-self.

It wouldn’t last long though. Emptiness would come rushing back and he had to put on a smile for show. Maybe that was why he insisted on winning her over. Maybe he needed that feeling to last much longer. For the rest of his life.

He chuckled bitterly at the thought. He knew he wasn’t one to act impulsively, that he never went for things without clear intent, but Willow was different. She could be his only chance for a happier life, even if it meant he was only half in.

Robert was selfish after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow was nervous. She had stayed up until four in the morning, analyzing their first kiss. She kept reliving the moment Robert’s face lit up when she said she wanted to be back on the list. How he called her name so deliciously when their faces were only inches apart. Willow felt her heart fluttering yet again and she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

She knew there was no way she could face him today without embarrassing herself so she left her office. As she neared the hallway she tried to walk as quietly as possible since he was probably in his study. She felt foolish sneaking around but the thought of Robert, looking at her like he did yesterday, was making her too anxious.

“Willow?’

And there he was. Of course he had seen her. She sighed as he asked jokingly: “Are you avoiding me?” She turned around and chuckled nervously: “Why would I want to avoid you?” Robert shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets, making Willow wonder how he could make that simple act so attractive.

He pointed out: “Well, you do update me on social media every day.” Willow walked a bit closer to him: “I was just busy. I’m ready for the updates if you are.” Robert moved closer as well and gave her a charming smile: “I’m actually more interested in something else. Someone, if you will.”

Willow felt her blush spreading on her face as she looked down. Robert called her name quietly and Willow faced him with a faint smile. He asked: “Do you want to talk about it?” Willow nodded and clutched tightly to her tablet.

He offered: “I’d love to have lunch with you today. If you’re not busy.” Willow gave him a look and said sarcastically: “Said the King of England.” Robert laughed and said: “Since you mentioned it, I’m planning to distribute food and water around places who are still out of power. I would love it if you help out with today’s program.”

Willow’s face lit up, as Robert had suspected, and she replied excitedly: “Of course!” Robert beamed and asked: “Alright. Do you want your favorite noodles or something else?!” Willow answered without thinking: “Actually, I’d kill for some pizza right now.”

Robert chuckled as Willow’s eyes widened with embarrassment. He said as he walked away: “I’m going to guess the toppings.” Willow raised her eyebrows and said: “No pineapple please.” Robert’s laughter reached her ear: “I’m not a monster!”

She sighed as he disappeared from her view. No he wasn’t a monster. He was her hero and he was her King.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eating with him has always been quiet. His every move was precise and polite, opposite of everything Willow had learned growing up but she felt like she was somehow attracted to it. To how he cleaned his fork even though the palace was the tidiest place in England. To how he cut through his slice of Pizza. To how he was not normal.

He caught her looking at him and asked: “What?!” Willow tried to look away and said: “Nothing. Just thinking.” Robert gave her one of his pointy smirks and asked: “About me, I hope?” Willow bit into her pizza and shrugged, making him laugh.

He put his napkin down and started: “About yesterday…” Willow started drinking her Coke and avoiding his eyes. Robert called her name expectantly and Willow almost loudly damned him. The way he said it. She lost it every time.

Willow cleared her throat and asked: “How does this work?” Robert gave her a look and asked: “How does what work?” Willow leaned back and said: “The list. If I’m on it. Does it mean I’m going through the tests as well? Is this my lunch-date?”

Robert leaned back as well and asked: “Are you not comfortable with it?” Willow opened her mouth to say something but she didn’t know how she felt. Would she want him to think about other girls when they were together? To compare them with each other?

Robert’s face softened and he said: “You’re my number one for a reason, Willow. I wouldn’t have considered others if you’d stayed on the list. If I knew you were in.” Willow smiled innocently. How did he find the words she wanted to hear the most? Robert asked: “Are you?”

Willow answered mischievously: “Depends on the date.” Robert leaned towards her and asked: “What date?” She got up and said: “The date you’re taking me on when the power problem go away.” Robert stood up as well, too close to her, and nodded his head: “It’d be an honor.” Willow chuckled as she walked away from him, leaving Robert staring at her from behind.

She turned around at the door, catching him, and said sweetly: “You guessed the toppings right.” Robert gave her a toothy grin and said: “I’ll see you in a bit.” Willow nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Robert to wonder how his team came up with such fantastic results.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“You did great. Thank you.” Robert said to her on the way back. She put her hand on his leg and said with a bright smile: “I did nothing. You’re the one who put this together. England’s lucky to have you.” Robert simply looked at her, uttering the words he craved to hear from his loved ones, and feared she could be even better than he’d imagined.

He wanted to kiss her, so bad, but the moment he wanted to lean in, his security detail rolled the divider down and announced: “Your Majesty, we’re at Ms. Moreno’s place.” Robert nodded and pushed the button, putting the barrier once more between them and the bodyguard.

Willow said quietly: “Thank you for taking me home.” She fiddled with her bag and asked: “Do you want to come up for a drink?” Robert’s face fell, knowing he had tons of work to get back to and she hurried: “I know. It’s stupid. We’re in the middle of a crisis.”

Robert took her hand and kissed it, making her blush hard, and said: “I’d love to but I can’t. And I know you’ve been working hard these past few days. I want you to rest tomorrow.” Willow blinked asking: “Rest?” Robert squeezed her hand and said: “Yes. But I will take you on that date. Tomorrow at six? ” Willow nodded her head and he said: “I’ll come pick you up. Oh, and don’t wear a dress.”

Willow frowned and Robert leaned in, quickly stealing a kiss from her. Willow wanted to hold onto him, to deepen the kiss, the need to touch him screaming throughout her body, but Robert pulled away. She murmured a ‘good night’ and quickly got out of the limo.

Robert smiled and rolled the window down, watching her enter the building. He tapped on the divider and the car started moving. He leaned back against the seat and let the smile cover his whole face. Because whether he liked admitting it or not, Wilhelmina Moreno had an influence on him. And he was enjoying it.

 

**Don't forget to let me know what you think ;)**

**S**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3_England Comes First

Wilhelmina Moreno was in a pickle. She had been searching for the right outfit ever since she woke up. She mentally thanked Robert as she put her limited options on the bed, since he asked her not to wear a dress. Not satisfied with either of them, she groaned and made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat.

She was too anxious to actually cook so she poured herself some cereal with milk. She looked down at the bowl and suddenly a wave of old memories hit her. Froot Loops. She hadn’t thought about Liam that much these past few weeks but she couldn’t deny him any longer. She let her old memories surround her.

How she believed he would someday realize that she was more than a friend to him. How she had supported him when he was going through the guilt of killing Ted. How she had believed in him and his possible reign. King Liam. She smiled bitterly at how they were all so hopeful.

Liam falling for Kathryn right when she was sure he was finally choosing her, was the last blow. Her confidence fell apart. Her self-image diminishing by the moment. She became a lesser version of herself and she hated it. She hated how he made her feel.

But then Robert happened. When she had lost all hope. Right when she felt the most invisible. But he saw her. He put her on the top of his list. And she may have not believed him in the beginning but she couldn’t deny that there was something enjoyable about being someone’s first choice.

She started eating as she reassured herself that she wasn’t Kathryn. She wasn’t involved with the two of them. She had some feelings for Liam but they were in the past. And they were nothing compared to what she’d been feeling these past few months. It was different with Robert. It was more than a childish crush.

As she put the bowl in the sink and decided to relax a bit on her sofa, she wondered why she felt so nervous about their date. It’s not like she hadn’t been around him, she had, but this was different. This was going to be the beginning of something. The beginning of a relationship that could make history.

Willow groaned and turned on the TV to distract herself and she chuckled as she saw Robert’s face. The channel was covering yesterday’s south London visit. She gasped as she saw herself in the background, handing water to a few kids, and her eyes caught a glimpse of Robert smiling in her direction.

Her heart clenched as the moment passed and the news anchor filled the screen. She turned off the TV but somehow her nerves had calmed down. She was filled with some unknown energy and she suddenly decided to text him. Even as she was typing she felt like it was a stupid idea but she couldn’t stop her fingers.

She sent the text and anxiously waited for a reply. She knew it was dumb and he probably didn’t have time to check his phone, but she read her own message for a few times to pass some time: “Hi. I’m excited for tonight. Can’t wait to see you. Wink Emoji.”

She wondered if she showed too much eagerness and cursed herself for being so light headed. She kept groaning: “Wink Emoji?! Seriously?!” But then his reply came through: “Hey. I’m happy to hear that. I hope you like surprises.”

Willow smiled and tried to flirt: “Well, it depends, Your Majesty!” She giggled and waited for him to reply. He answered quickly: “On what?!” Willow bit her lower lip and typed away: “You’ll figure it out.” She sighed and waited for his reply. Her phone beeped soon and she read: “I wish I was already there. With you.”

Her breath caught in her throat as she read the simple message over and over again. She took a look at the time and groaned as she saw it was only two pm. Their date was supposed to start at six. She typed anyway: “What’s stopping you?”

She knew four hours was nothing but she wanted him close as soon as possible. The fact that he was as impatient as her was making her even more anxious. She’d never felt a fluttering in her stomach as powerful as this one.

His text came in and she read it quickly: “Two conference calls with national leaders. Stupid, am I right?” Willow chuckled and wrote back: “Indeed. But England comes first.” She didn’t mean it. Not really. Of course she wanted him to leave whatever responsibilities he had and run to her. But she wasn’t a teenager.

Robert texted: “Things change. I’ll be at your door at six.” Willow smiled and typed: “I’ll be waiting.” She really needed to find the right outfit, though. She went back to her room and started going through some of her unused clothes that she brought from Argentina. Her choices of clothes were casual and fun before having to wear a dress every day at the palace. And with a look at her old luggage, she knew what she was going to wear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robert called Willow as he tried to keep his head down while a couple walked past him. He smiled as she answered cheerfully: “Yes, Your Majesty?!” Robert looked up at her window and said: “Ms. Moreno, I’m currently looking up at your window. Are you coming down any time soon?!”

The door to the apartment opened and Willow walked out as she ended the call. Robert had never seen her so beautiful. And so herself. She was wearing a long sleeve floral crop top with ripped jeans. She looked like she jumped out of a catalogue.

Willow noticed Robert’s gaze and his silence and cleared her throat playfully. Robert stepped closer and let out: “You look gorgeous, Willow.” She smiled as he gently kissed her cheek and exclaimed: “It’s been a while since I wore jeans. Who knew working for the palace had any disadvantages.” Robert sighed and said: “I’m sure it has lots.” Willow took his hand carelessly and answered: “It has some advantages as well…”

Robert chuckled and asked: “Are you ready for our first date?” Willow nodded and couldn’t help but look around. There wasn’t a limo around. Not even a car. But then her eyes caught a motorcycle. Not just any. A Harley Davidson.

She turned to Robert and exclaimed: “You’ve got to be kidding me! That’s why you asked me not to wear a dress?” Robert nodded and laughed: “You like it?” Willow ran towards it excitedly and said: “Like it? I’ve always wanted to ride one!”

Robert walked towards her and gave her a helmet. He put on his helmet as well and helped her strap hers. He got on the bike and she hopped on behind him. He started the engine and said: “Hold on tight.” Willow wrapped her arms around his waist and gasped as he started speeding.

She asked loudly: “Where are we going?” Robert answered: “Somewhere I haven’t been in a long time.” Willow frowned but decided not to talk anymore and enjoy her ride. She tightened her hold around Robert and leaned against his back. She could get used to this. Just the two of them. On the road. But she knew it wouldn’t last. England came first.  


	4. Chapter 4

 

Chapter4_First Date

 

Summer breeze was cool on Willow’s skin as she finally got off the bike. She took off her helmet and shook her head before running a hand in her hair to smooth it. Robert turned off the engine and took off his helmet as well.

Willow took a look around wondering what was so special about that place. They were in a village near London. There were fields of trees all around with an exception of an old pub. She frowned, wondering if that was the place Robert mentioned.

Robert noticed her confusion and got off the bike only to grab her hand. Willow turned her head towards him and asked: “So… this is it?” Robert nodded and asked: “Are you disappointed?” Willow shook her head fast and Robert chuckled a bit.

They started walking towards the pub and Robert explained: “Before I supposedly died, this was my go-to place. Every time I felt confused and tired of it all, I came here. I’d drink and I’d forget that I didn’t have a choice. That I had to do whatever my duty was. Whatever that was expected of me.”

Willow was left speechless. Robert wasn’t a person who opened up much. But for whatever reason, he felt comfortable enough to share these stories with her. And bring her to a place that was so personal to him. She squeezed his hand but kept quiet.

Robert smiled and opened the door and led her in. He took off his jacket and threw it on one of the chairs. Expectedly, the pub was empty. Willow looked around the old-fashioned bar and realized how ‘Robert’ it was. The simple décor and wooden chairs, a light smell of Whiskey, and no one around.

Suddenly a man emerged from the back door and stopped dead in his tracks. Willow watched in amusement as Robert grinned and walked to embrace him. They held each other tight before Robert pulled away saying: “It’s so good to see you, mate.”

Willow raised an eyebrow and wondered how close he was to this bartender. The man shook his head in disbelief and said: “I thought you forgot about here. Being resurrected and all that.” Robert laughed and said: “How could I? But you know, I was busy, being the King of England.”

The man rolled his eyes and finally focused on Willow, standing behind. He exclaimed: “Welcome. I’m Tim.” Willow walked closer and shook his hand with a bright smile. Whoever this man was, he seemed to make Robert happier than usual, and she loved that idea.

She said: “I’m Willow. Lovely pub!” Tim nodded as if he knew that already. Robert put an arm around Willow and Tim asked: “Is she the one?” Willow chuckled nervously and Tim explained: “I only ask that because he never brought girls here.”

Willow beamed at Robert who was giving Tim a look but Tim added: “Not that anyone would like to date him. He has issues, you know.” Willow’s mouth hung open as both men burst into laughter. Robert was like a whole other person with him around. What was going on?

Robert asked Willow when he finally stopped laughing: “What do you want to drink?” Willow answered quickly: “Vodka tonic, please.” Robert nodded and said: “You know what I want, right?” Tim scratched his beard and asked sarcastically: “ _Strawberry Daiquiri?!_ ”

Robert shook his head with a groan and led Willow back to the chairs. There was a booth in the corner and they sat down close to each other. His arms was still around her and Willow could feel him carelessly caressing her arm.

She asked as soon as Tim started making the drinks: “So… You don’t bring girls here?!” Robert grinned and asked: “Why? You want to be special?” His question caught her off-guard and she didn’t know how to respond. Robert brought his face closer to hers and whispered: “Because you already are.”

Robert was playing a dangerous game. He had thought about their ideal date a lot. Taking her to a polo match or a cake testing. There was just something that always felt wrong about those options. Of course, she would love that date and they’d get along pretty well afterwards. But that’s not what Robert wanted. He knew he was mesmerized by her wit and beauty. There was no denying that. And if he really wanted to make this work, to make her his Queen, he had to try to be all in.

He always wondered about bringing Kathryn here, when they were blissfully happy, but he was relieved that he was a paranoid jerk even then. It’s simple. You meet someone. Something clicks. And in the back of your head, somehow, you know that person is right for you. He didn’t have that with Kathryn. He was happy and in love but something was always missing. But not with her.

Willow sucked in a breath and looked into his eyes expectantly. She didn’t have a response for whatever that was. She just wanted him to kiss her. She wanted that moment to be real. The way he was looking at her, like she was truly precious, she wanted it to feel real.

Tim cleared his throat and Robert calmly turned his head around. He put the drinks on the table and asked: “Anything else?” Robert looked back at Willow and asked: “Are you hungry?” Willow shook her head but let out before she could stop herself: “Not yet anyway!”

Robert chuckled as he pulled her even closer and thanked Tim. He said: “Alright boss. I’m at the back. Call me if you need anything.” Robert thanked him again and after Tim was gone, he grabbed his drink and asked: “A toast?”

Willow asked playfully as she grabbed her own drink: “Do you always drink Whiskey?” Robert smirked: “I was basically raised on it.” They clicked their glasses and Robert said cheerfully: “To our first date!” Willow grinned and repeated his words. They sipped a bit of their drinks and Willow asked: “Everything okay with the palace?”

Robert raised his eyebrows and muttered: “Still in one piece, I hope.” Willow chuckled and took another sip of her drink. She missed Alcohol and she let out before she could stop herself: “I’ve been missing out on drinks lately.” Robert asked: “Oh, really?”

She nodded and said before taking another sip: “I was quite the party person when I first got here.” Robert laughed and Willow frowned asking: “What? Don’t I look like a person who parties?” Robert explained: “No, you do. I just can’t picture you drunk.”

She downed the rest of her glass and muttered: “Well, you can after tonight.” Robert shook his head and slowly got up, going behind the bar. Willow watched as he made them drinks and bit her lip uncontrollably when he was mixing her Vodka. His toned arms were threatening to rip through his shirt.

She gulped and tried to act normal as he walked back towards her. Willow took her drink and sipped a bit, feeling her nerves disappear gradually. Robert asked: “So how was your day off?” Willow snorted: “It just made me miss the palace even more.”

Robert asked with a smirk: “The palace or the King?!” Willow smirked as well and said: “Well, I can’t choose…” Robert faked a hurt face and said: “I’m heart-broken…” Willow chuckled and put her hand on his leg, the action alone made Robert become more serious, and whispered playfully: “If I have to choose… I’m going to say…” Robert licked his lips and asked with a throaty voice: “Which is it?”

Willow decided to show him the answer as she crashed her lips on his. Robert blindly put his drink on the table and rested his hand behind her neck, pulling her head even closer. Willow smiled in his mouth and let her hands roam his arms as she deepened the kiss.

The booth was not spacious so they were pressed against each other, not that they were complaining. Willow moaned as the taste of Whiskey entered her mouth. She always loved that smell on him. It made her want him even more. If that was possible.

Robert felt like he couldn’t stop kissing her. Her perfume was sweet to his nose and it only made him want her more. His hands soon found their way around her waist and he locked his arms, bringing her body as close as possible.

As much as he wanted to go on, he could notice she was going to be out of breath soon. Her hand squeezed his arm and he took it as a sign to slowly pull away. Willow’s eyes were still closed and Robert gulped at his own hunger towards her.

She fluttered her eyes open, hazy and lustful, and Robert knew he needed another drink. Willow seemed to think the same as she quickly downed the rest of her drink. Robert cleared his throat and announced: “That was…” Willow interrupted him: “Hot as fuck?” Robert raised his eyebrows at her who was currently covering her mouth with her hand.

She burst into laughter alongside him and groaned: “That drink went straight to my head. Sometimes I blurt things out when I’m drunk. And well, sometimes when I’m not!” Robert gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and said: “I like it.” Willow rolled her eyes but Robert was dead serious.

“Come to think of it, I’m very disappointed in my decision to bring you here.” Robert let out right in her face. Willow pouted instantly but he rushed: “Because I’d want nothing more than to be in a bed with you. Right now.”

Willow gulped hard as she let his words sink in and she felt herself getting wet. She whispered: “It doesn’t necessarily have to be a bed…” Robert smirked and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Willow lost herself in him and tried to straddle him but her legs knocked the table on the floor.

She gasped and pulled away quickly. Robert tried to hide his grin when he looked at how terrified Willow looked. He squeezed her hand saying: “It’s okay.” Tim came in and smirked at the scene, knowing full well what was going on. Just looking at their flush faces would solve the mystery.

He asked playfully: “I’m assuming you’re leaving?” Robert looked back at Willow and saw hesitation in her eyes. He didn’t show his disappointment on his face and said: “No, mate. Sorry for the mess.” Tim mumbled: “It’s alright.” Willow stood up to help Tim pick up the broken glass but he didn’t let her.

Robert asked her: “Are you feeling hungry?” Willow nodded saying: “Actually, I am a bit.” Robert asked again: “How do you feel about steaks? Tim makes a mean one.” Willow licked her lips and said: “Fantastic.” Tim put new drinks on the table for them and said: “I’m grilling it at the back. You want some Tequila with that?”

Willow clapped her hands before she could stop herself and Robert said: “Yes, we do!” Willow hid her face with her hands until Tim left. Robert chuckled and said: “Don’t be shy!” Willow groaned and said: “I bet he thinks I’m a weirdo.”

Robert rolled his eyes, something she hadn’t seen before, and said: “If he thinks that, then he’s an idiot.” He was quiet for a second and then he added: “Do you want to take a walk around? Until dinner gets ready?”

Willow nodded and took his hand, following him outside. They were walking in the fields, hands intertwined, in complete silence. But somehow Willow thought it was the most romantic thing she had ever done.

They sat underneath an oak tree and watched as the sun set in a burning red color. Willow sighed looking at their connected hands on his lap. Maybe this was right. Maybe she didn’t need to doubt it anymore. She looked at his face, calm and content, and she could picture herself staying by his side forever.

She could be his Queen.

**Don't forget to leave your thoughts :)**

**Love,**

**S**

  


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone,**

**I don't know if there are people still interested in this story, but I'm going to keep updating because Robert and Willow are seriously one of the cutest couples ever ^_^**

 

Chapter5_Start Of Something New

 

“Oh my GOD!” Willow exclaimed for the hundredth time that evening as she finished her steak. Robert chuckled, still finding it amusing, and asked: “I told you it was a mean one, didn’t I?” Willow nodded and finished her last shot of tequila with a loud ‘whoo’. It was settled. Robert had seen Willow drunk.

She giggled as she walked up to make herself another drink. Robert contemplated going after her but he didn’t want to make her any more self-conscious than she already was. She did make a long speech on how she was _not_ drunk only fifteen minutes earlier.

But as Willow almost tripped on the way to the bar, Robert got up and wrapped an arm around her suggesting: “Don’t you think we had enough drinks already?” Willow turned around in his arms and hid her face in his chest groaning: “I’m sorry. I just wanted to pour you some Whiskey.” Robert kissed the top of her head and murmured: “I know, I know.”

He pulled her a bit away and said: “But I have to be sober to give us a ride back.” Willow pouted and asked: “But couldn’t we stay here? For tonight?” Robert sighed, knowing full well it was a good idea and Tim had an extra cabin, but he had to get back to the palace. He had left so many paperwork back on his desk when he came to pick her up for their date.

Willow seemed to notice what was on his mind and she pulled herself back completely, walking towards the booth, and said: “Silly me! Of course we have to get back.” With disappointment dripping from her words, she sat down, waiting for his decision. She knew they had to get back and she was being childish, but still, there was a part of her hoping Robert would leave everything behind. Even for one night.

Robert seemed to think it over and with one look at her expectant eyes, he called out: “Tim!” The man came inside with a drink in his own hand and Robert asked if they could spend the night in one of his cabins. Tim eagerly agreed and went to clean up the room as Robert made his way back to a grinning Willow.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before Robert turned his head and kissed her properly on the mouth. She held onto him as he deepened the kiss and whispered ‘thank you’ as he pulled away. Robert asked: “For what?”

Willow fiddled with her hands as she tried to look straight into his eyes: “For today. For the date, drinks, those mean steaks, and for staying, even though I know you have work to do.” Robert smiled genuinely and whispered: “What good is being a King if I can’t even spend a night with my girlfriend?”

Willow gulped asking: “Your girlfriend?” Robert leaned in dangerously and asked: “I am your boyfriend, am I not? Or are you still deciding that?” Willow knew, drunk or not, her decision was made a long time ago, so she kissed him with all the force she could convey and hoped it would be answer enough for him.

Robert smirked during the kiss before running his hands over her back and bringing her closer to his body. God, how much he wanted her was shocking, even to himself. But knowing Willow wanted him the same was reassuring enough. This was definitely not one-sided.

His phone vibrated against their bodies and he pulled away groaning. He took a look at the screen and apologized: “I have to take this.” Willow nodded breathlessly and tried not to stare as he picked up the call with Rachel. He kept nodding as Rachel informed him on something, his eyebrow creaking, and he said: “I can’t right now. I’m rather busy. We’ll talk tomorrow.” A moment later, he hung up, and put the phone on the table as he leaned forward again.

But before he could kiss her, Willow asked: “What’s wrong?” Robert gave her neck a delicious kiss before murmuring against her skin: “Nothing you need to worry about.” Willow wanted to protest, seeing that look in Robert’s eye, but the trail of kisses he was leaving on her neck was making her a bit dizzy.

She moaned absent-mindedly as Robert nibbled on her earlobe: “I’m in…” He pulled away slightly and gave her a puzzled look. Willow batted her eyelashes at him before realizing he didn’t understand what she meant.

She cupped his face with her hands and explained: “Yesterday, you asked me if I’m back on the list, if I’m in…” Robert’s face lit up as realization took over and Willow smiled shyly at his beaming face. She mentally thanked alcohol for giving her enough courage to say what she was about to say:

“I don’t know how this is going to work and I certainly don’t know if we’re making a good decision, but I’m so ready to try, Robert… I… I never felt this way about anyone before and it just… I guess what I’m trying to say is, I hope we can make this work…”

Robert Henstridge was truly speechless for the first time in his miserable life. Willow was frantically looking at his thoughtful face, hoping to notice an early reaction. He was staring into her fearful eyes and wanted nothing but to comfort her, to let her know how much he appreciated her words.

He cracked a smile and let his guards down because that was what she wanted the most: “Willow, from the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me. You are smart, funny, and God, so insanely beautiful… I know we are going in the right direction and I’m sure you will be the greatest Queen this country has ever seen.”

Willow exclaimed loudly as she could feel tears stinging her eyes. How could someone always say the right words? Always melt her heart? How did he manage to be so perfect and still want her? So many questions swirled around her mind but as Robert touched her cheek, she threw caution away and kissed him right on the lips.

They both closed their eyes and got lost in the sensations. Willow had never been kissed like that before. So forceful and sure, yet so tender. And Robert, as he was claiming her mouth thoroughly, thought to himself that he, indeed, was the luckiest man on earth.

He pulled back much to his body’s dismay and smirked as Willow purred: “Robbie…” Her eyes were still closed and her lips were swollen and Robert felt like he couldn’t breathe properly. What was she doing to him?

“You should definitely call me Robbie from now on.” Robert said with a smirk on his face and Willow opened her eyes giggling shyly. She let her hand wander in his smooth hair and sighed as she looked into his eyes again.

There was something on her mind, Robert could tell, and he was proven right when she started: “There’s just one thing…” Robert felt something odd in his stomach. Was she regretting her decision? Did she realize he wasn’t good enough?

Somehow Robert couldn’t hide his worry so Willow smiled and said: “I just think it’s best if we keep this a secret. I don’t want any trouble from the papers or even people at the palace.” Robert fought the urge to disagree with her and kept quiet as she went on:

“I just want some things to be real, if that makes sense. And when we’re ready, we can be more public and announce that we’re dating.” Robert still hadn’t said anything so Willow let her hand fall from his hair and asked: “What do you think?”

He shrugged and tried to say what was best: “If it was to me, I wouldn’t hide this from anyone. But I get where you’re coming from, Willow. I think what you propose is actually very wise.” Willow beamed but Robert went on mischievously: “But I have to warn you, if one of those candidates came back to seduce me, I would have to say I’m single, wouldn’t I?!”

Willow narrowed her eyes at him and hissed: “Well, in that case, England would no longer have a King, dear!” Robert laughed out loud as Willow followed and soon his lips found their way around her neck as she held onto him tight.

“Robert?” Willow panted between his kisses and Robert pulled back only to ask with a grin: “Didn’t we just establish that you should call me Robbie from now on?!” Willow chuckled as he licked her earlobe and let out: “It’s just… I think we should talk about something else as well.”

Robert pulled back completely and looked at her confused. She rushed to explain: “It’s not a big deal but I think we have to talk about Liam and Kathryn before getting serious.” Robert was taken aback and he stood up to fix himself a drink. His reaction made Willow uncertain if she did the right thing by bringing up his brother and his ex-girlfriend.

Robert poured himself a glass of Whiskey and asked: “Do you want anything to drink?” Willow shook her head and walked up to him. He was standing behind the counter and she sat on one of the stools facing him. She fiddled with her hands as Robert drank from his glass.

He asked: “So what about them?” Willow scratched her head unknowingly and said: “It’s just weird, I guess. I just want to make sure you’re okay with them dating.” Robert frowned and asked: “Is this your way of asking me if I still have feelings for Kathryn? Because if that’s the case, then let me assure you, I do not.”

Willow tried not to smile but her eyes gave her away and Robert noticed. He poured himself some more Whiskey and said: “And I’m okay with you having feelings for my brother.” Willow’s eyes widened and she said in a hurry: “I don’t have feelings for Liam. I used to. But it’s nothing compared to…” She fell silent and Robert reached for her hand, squeezing it to comfort her. He said: “Then we have nothing to worry about.”

Willow nodded her head and said with a pout: “Sorry for ruining the moment.” Robert shook his head and went to say something that Tim walked in. He let them know that he cleaned around the cabin and turned the fireplace on. He started cleaning their table as Robert and Willow thanked him and went around the bar and into their cabin.

Willow smiled as she walked into the warm cozy cabin. There were a couple of chairs near the fireplace, a big mattress with pillows resting near the window, and a pile of books in the corner. She stopped scanning the room as Robert wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

She could feel his hot breath on her face and it was doing wonders to her most private part. Surprisingly she had thought about sleeping with Robert a lot. And she had always thought it was going to be somewhere special or a special occasion. But looking around the cabin, she couldn’t find a more romantic place to start their relationship. This was it.

So she carefully turned around in his embrace and pulled his face down to hers. Robert was caught off guard but he managed to pick her up as he deepened the kiss. Willow wrapped her legs tightly around him and moaned into his mouth as she struggled with the buttons on his shirt.

Robert pulled back and panted: “Are you sure you want to do this?” Willow bit her lower lip and let out: “I’ve never been more sure, _Robbie_ …”

 

**Soooo...**

**To the readers out there, I have a question...**

**Should I keep this story clean or should I dive into the smut?! I know I want to...**

**So please let me know!**

 

 

  

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone!**

 

**Hope you are ready for some steamy Rillow because this chapter is pure smut ^_^**

 

**ENJOY!**

 

Chapter6_A Night To Remember

 

_“I’ve never been more sure, Robbie…”_

Those words did wonders for Robert’s confidence and he smirked before pulling her face down to kiss her. Willow welcomed him passionately and the movements almost made Robert lose balance so he guided them towards the wall, never once breaking the kiss.

Willow gasped in his mouth as her back hit the wooden wall and Robert made use of his free hands and let them roam around her hips. Willow finally got the two buttons of his shirt open and stuck her hand inside to feel his chest. Robert groaned in response and bit her lower lip and pulled it a bit playfully.

Willow was panting when he pulled back but she still managed to order him: “Take off your shirt.” Robert obliged quickly and Willow almost smiled at how smooth his skin looked under all those suits she was used to see him in. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss.

She let her hands wander around his back, making sure every inch of skin was being touched. Robert pushed himself closer to her, if it was even possible, and the contact was burning any sort of logical thought left in both their minds.

Willow groaned when Robert pulled away but his mouth soon found her neck and she gripped his hair, making sure he was staying there. She tried to focus as he gently bit her neck and said breathlessly: “You know… I don’t usually sleep with guys on the first date… ”

She could feel Robert’s grin on her throat and she went on: “But I made an exception… Since you’re the King and all…” Robert pulled back to watch her playful expression and he challenged with a smirk: “Oh, is that so?” She gave him a toothy smile and nodded her head with confidence.

Robert had never wanted to kiss her more. So he did. This time he pulled her face close to his, his hand resting at the back of her head, keeping her in place like he never wanted to let go. Willow tightened her legs around his waist and rocked against him gently. And Robert felt like he was losing his Goddamn mind.

He pulled away abruptly and caught her waist before putting her down. Willow was confused but as Robert pulled on her top, she smirked and took it off. She was wearing a black bra that was barely holding her breasts in and Robert had to gulp before kissing her upper chest and fiddling with the clip at the back.

The bra soon hit the floor and Robert took a step back to watch Willow. She was blushing a bit, self-conscious maybe, but she looked at him and saw how dark his eyes turned. Lust was clouding her mind and she thought bitterly: “It’s been a long time.”

Robert stepped closer again and he turned her around in a swift motion. Before Willow could gasp, his hands were cupping her breasts and his lips were on her shoulder. Willow sighed as Robert kissed her skin gently but his hands were fondling and playing with her breasts, making her feel a bit dizzy.

God, she would give anything to have Robert’s tongue on her perky nipples and as if he read her mind, he slowly turned her around. With her back against the wall and ready for him, Robert bent his head and licked her right nipple. Willow shivered as he kept on licking and moving back and forth between her breasts.

Soon his tongue licked the valley between her breasts and he knelt in front of her, licking her stomach and around her belly button. Willow closed her eyes and let out throaty moans that were like music to Robert’s ears. He kissed around her skin so much that she felt wet all over and not just in her panties.

She looked down as Robert slowly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down. Willow helped him as she raised her legs one by one and soon her jeans were thrown over the chair. As Robert simply stared at her panties, she mentally thanked God for making her sane enough to wear matching underwear to their date.

Robert ran his hands on her legs up to her thighs and Willow wondered how she was standing and not falling to her knees. His gaze were still focused on her covered opening and she subconsciously distanced her legs, giving him more access.

Robert’s eyes looked up at how breathless Willow looked, waiting for him to do something, and he simply touched her slit through her underwear, never breaking eye contact. The touch, so light, made Willow whimper and Robert informed her in a throaty voice: “You’re so wet…”

She couldn’t respond, her brain short-circuiting, but she nodded frantically. Robert smirked and Willow felt herself getting even wetter right then and there. He pulled her underwear down as he shifted his eyes back down to her aching pussy.

He let a finger casually run from the front to the back of her slit. Willow made a noise that was strange, even to her own ears and Robert whispered: “What do I do with you…” Willow closed her eyes like the scene happening in front of her was too much. And somehow it was. She wanted to thrust her pelvic forward so bad but she clenched her eyes shut and ordered herself to be patient.

Robert repeated the action and looked up to see her with her eyes closed. He inserted his index finger inside her, watching the expression on her face change from frustrated to shocked, and gently moved it around.

Willow bit her lip as Robert added another finger and heard him curse under his breath. She opened her eyes to watch him but he was looking right at her. The look exchanged between them was so intense that Willow contemplated about closing her eyes again but Robert smirked and started moving his fingers at a frantic pace.

Willow’s mouth fell open as she kept her eyes on Robert and soon she couldn’t hold back his name coming out of her mouth in whimpers. Robert was holding onto her left leg while he was pumping his fingers in and out of her dripping pussy. He gave her thigh a squeeze and Willow threw her head back against the wall and broke the eye contact.

The pressure was just too much for her to handle and as Robert started licking her inner thigh while his fingers were going at a steady pace, she felt like she might cum soon. She wanted to let him know but suddenly Robert bit on her soft skin and before she knew it, she was cumming all over his fingers with a shudder.

Robert seemed to enjoy watching her unravel as he was making all sorts of appreciative noises as she came back to her senses. Willow opened her eyes just in time to watch Robert pull his sticky fingers out of her and suck on them with a satisfied grin.

The action turned Willow on more than she liked to admit and she let out before she lost her balance: “Robbie, I can’t stand.” Robert was quick to respond as he stood up and picked her up before lowering her down onto the mattress. Willow pulled her panties down all the way and threw it on the floor, which she was sure she would regret in the morning.

Robert was hovering on top of her and letting his hands roam over her breasts again. She parted her legs so he could step in between them but he was still wearing his pants which Willow decided to object to: “You’re still in your pants. Not good.”

Robert chuckled and stood up in a hurry to take them off. Willow licked her lips as she finally saw his cock springing free from his boxers as he carelessly threw them on the chair. She wanted to taste him so bad but as she started to sit up, Robert knelt in front of her and pushed her down.

Her objections were muffled by his lips and he held both her hands above her head. He was sitting between her legs and his chest was nearly resting on top of hers. She was completely at his mercy. His erection was touching her stomach and she desperately tried to set herself free so she could feel him.

She did the only thing she was capable of at that moment and she bit him hard. Robert pulled back with a wince and she whimpered: “I want you, Robbie, now…” His eyes were dark with lust as he watched over her needy face and he licked her lower lip before whispering: “Whatever my Queen wants, my Queen gets…”

Willow’s breath caught in her throat but she kept quiet as Robert let her hands free so he could properly position himself. He guided his member right next to her slit and Willow hissed at the sensation of his tip touching her dripping wet opening.

Robert held her chin so she would look him in the eyes as he entered her. Willow bit her lip so hard she was afraid she broke skin but she completely forgot about her worries the moment Robert pushed his member inside her.

The movement was slow and careful, like he wanted her to get used to his size. And as he filled her completely, she couldn’t help but moan out his name. Robert was enjoying every little shift in her expression as he withdrew his cock only to slide it back in.

Willow couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer so she clenched them shut as Robert let go of her chin. He kept moving in and out of her in an agonizing slow pace but his movements were sending tingles all over body and electrifying her.

The pressure inside of her was getting too much to bear so she barely let out: “Faster…” Robert was lost in how good she felt and it took two more times for him to hear her demand. But as soon as his focus shifted back to the writhing Willow, he rested his head in the nape of her neck, the action alone made him hit her pussy deeper than before.

Willow let out a loud ‘fuck’ and Robert licked her neck before finally picking up the speed. He was thrusting into her in a steady pace and worshipping her neck and jaw at the same time. Willow arched her neck, giving him even more access, while trying to catch her breath to even let out his name.

Robert whispered into her ear as he added a bit more strength to his thrusts, hitting her hard and fast: “You feel so good, baby… So fucking tight…” Willow let out what she thought was coherent words but it sounded more like gibberish. Robert chuckled in her ear and went on with a raspy voice: “You like what I’m doing to you?”

Willow opened her eyes and nodded her head as fast as she could. She gripped his back tightly as he pulled himself a bit up to watch her face. Her mouth was open in the shape of an ‘o’ and her eyes were searching his face, sweat forming on her forehead. Robert thought she looked breathtaking.

As her grip on his back became tighter, Robert sensed she might be close. He slid his hand down to her slit and played with her while his cock was frantically moving in and out. Willow gasped and Robert took it as a good sign and started pinching her clit playfully.

Willow announced this time: “Robbie… Fuck… I’m…” Robert couldn’t help but smirk as he watched her face fall into bliss for the second time that night. Her body shook with spasms as Robert thrust into her harder than before. Her eyes rolled back and she scratched his back as she finally came with a loud grunt.

Robert slowed down his rhythm and kissed every inch of her face he could find. Willow took some time to come down from her earthshattering orgasm and she wrapped her shaking legs around him, urging him to go back to his old pace.

She pulled his face down for a feverish kiss but she pulled back as soon as an idea formed in her head. She pushed him off of her and gave the confused Robert this quick explanation: “Need to be on top.” Robert grabbed the sides of her waist and easily turned them around without slipping out of her.

Willow cursed as she completely sank onto his cock and rested her hands on his chest for support before moving up and down in a slow pace. Robert watched with hungry eyes as her breasts were moving frantically up and down as well and he reached out to fondle them.

Willow threw her head back as she moved more urgently and clenched her pussy around him. Robert hissed at the action and Willow smirked with satisfaction at how Robert was completely at her mercy then. But as she started to enjoy her steady movements, Robert’s hands let go of her breasts and snaked around her waist, pulling her down until she was completely against his chest. Robert held her down as he started thrusting up into her and Willow mumbled against his skin in ecstasy.

Robert couldn’t help but give her ass cheek a squeeze and Willow bit on his chest roughly in response. Robert was amused as she whimpered ‘more’ and this time gave her ass a gentle slap. Willow growled into his chest and Robert was filled with satisfaction. He needed to see her cum again.

He let go of her back and held both of her cheeks with his hands as he kept thrusting up into her. Willow mewled as Robert gave her a couple of more squeezes and she pulled her face up to watch his expression.

Robert was a sweaty mess but God, did he look handsome to her. He gave her one of those looks that made her feel like she was the most precious thing on this earth to him. She bit her lip as tingles started running down her legs and to her toes.

Robert panted: “Say my name…” Willow moaned as his movements became more frantic and she let out his name quietly, like a whisper. Robert insisted: “Louder.” Willow gulped at how he managed to wonderfully hit her sweet spot and let out his name, louder than before.

Robert held onto her tight as his thrusts became more impatient. Willow whimpered too loud and she feared Tim would hear them but Robert kept hitting her at the right spot and she realized she could care less about Tim.

Robert panted once more: “I’m close. Where…” Willow reassured him breathlessly: “It’s ok… I… IUD.” Robert thanked whatever God was above because he wanted nothing more than to empty himself inside her tight and warm pussy.

His grunts became louder at the same time that Willow kept whimpering out his name like a prayer. She urged him to go even faster as she let her head rest on his chest again. Robert made every thrust count and gave her ass one final slap for good measure.

He let out breathlessly: “Baby, I’m…” Willow cursed because that was the only thing she could do at the moment. Robert gave a few hard thrusts until he couldn’t take no more and growled as he filled her up for the last time.

Willow squeezed him with all the strength she had left and found herself biting him as she rode out the waves of her new orgasm. Robert called her name as his warm seed filled her cunt and he rested his head down to catch his breath.

Willow smiled tiredly and watched him close his eyes to get one moment of peace. She tried to get off of him but his arm pulled her close on instinct and she sighed as her chest hit his. She nuzzled his neck as she made herself more comfortable and Robert kissed the top of her head in response.

Willow was painfully aware of his limp cock, still inside her, and she bit her lip as she felt his cum oozing out of her. Robert’s breathing returned to normal and he whispered as he kissed her head again: “That was amazing, Willow.” Willow looked up and kissed him sweetly before pulling back to answer: “It was. I’m glad we decided to stay.”

Robert kissed her in response and pulled her head close as he deepened the kiss. Willow rubbed her breasts on his chest as she moaned in his mouth. Robert groaned and let his hands rub her back until he grabbed her ass cheeks. Willow felt excitement boiling up inside her and she buried herself in the kiss.

That was why she half screamed in his mouth when Robert flipped them over, his cock becoming stiff inside her. Willow tried to catch her breath as Robert pulled back to lick her breasts and she arched her back in need of him to move. She could feel him get harder by the moment and she needed him to start fucking her. She almost blushed at her own thoughts but she dismissed her shyness as she whimpered: “Robbie…”

His eyes snapped back to her face, her eyes hazy and swollen lips parted, and he let out with hungry eyes: “You look so fucking gorgeous, Willow…” Willow whimpered again and she let her hand up to grab the back of his head. She pulled his head down and whispered: “I need you to fuck me, now, Robbie…”

Robert Henstridge didn’t remember gasping, not once, in his miserable life. But at that moment, he gasped as her raspy voice reached his ear. Her words echoed in his mind as he thought he could never want any other woman, ever again, not as much as he wanted her.

He soon turned his attention back to the woman under him and whispered in her ear as he pulled back enough to thrust himself back in: “With pleasure…”

 

**Don't forget to comment :****


End file.
